Adventure Time With Finn and Fiona and Jake and Cake!
by BellatrixRemairaBlack
Summary: Finn, Marceline, and Jake go to Prismo's and end up meeting Marshall Lee, Fiona, Cake, and much more. Split into two, maybe three parts. Pairing Marshall Lee and Marceline , definintily.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

**Part 1:**

"Oh my strawberry glob! What kind of stupid wish was that Jake?!" Marceline snapped at Jake, whom shrugged with a smile.

"Oh come on. Sending us all to an Alternating Dimension, isn't that wonderful?" Jake murmured, a smile on his face. Finn sighed.

"I don't think so dude. Can't we like, mess up the time line or something-!"

"Finn!" Marceline snapped. Don't be a buzz kill. How about the three of us just give it a try? Now, where'd my bass go?" She said. The three of them looked around, trying to find the guitar Macy had dropped. Finn whistled. "Here it is. I've got it." He said. He bounded over to the red ax guitar, peeking out of the low bushes a little. Marceline turned around to watch him retrieve it, but she hissed angrily when he bent down to touch it.

"Finn-! No!" She whispered, but when Finn's fingers brushed the smooth wood, the guitar was abruptly pushed forward, hitting him in the stomach hard. "Ahhh!" He said, falling backwards and hitting the ground hard. "What the-!" He and Jake started screaming when a tall, dark figure dressed in a dark black cloak floated upwards out of the bushes and above Finn. Jakes fear of vampires got the best of him, and he ran behind Marceline, frowning and whimpering.

"Hiss." He said, baring his teeth. Finn got up on his two feet, backing away quickly. "Hmm…. I haven't seen one of you in a while." Marceline said, biting her lip a little as she tried to see through the vampire's black cloak.

"One of me, eh? I show you me." He snapped, he flew quickly at Jake and Marceline, who jumped out of the way just in time. Jake hit the floor as the male vampire's feet almost skimmed his forehead. "G-yah!" He said, throwing his hands over his head.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Marceline snapped at him, and then kicked off from the ground. She levitated in mid air until she was feet to feet with the blood sucker, who stopped his flying attack to stare at her.

"You float too?"

"Duh. I'm a vampire too." Marceline sneered, throwing her long black hair over her shoulder. "Whoa." Finn said, sitting next to Jake as the both of them stared up at the two of them.

"Who are you?" The cloaked figure said, narrowing his eyes beneath the dark and scary cloak. "My name is Marceline, the vampire queen."

"No your not. Because my name is Marshall Lee, the vampire King."

"Your lying."

"No I'm not!" Marshall snapped, grabbing a fist full of his cloak. He ripped the cloak off and let it fall to the ground. Finn and Jake gasped.

"He's not lying. Marceline, he's you! But he's a boy! He's your-!" Finn started.

"Perfect and alternate self!" Jake finished, and both him and Finn nodded feverishly.

"What?" Both Marceline and Marshall Lee said, and then flew closer together so that they could get a better look at each other. "I don't see it." Marshall said as they both twisted perfectly to look at each other upside down together. They got closer till their noses were touching, and wrapped their bodies around themselves.

"Ew!" Finn said, but Marshall hummed. "You have the same eyes as me, and my good looks. Who are your parents?" He asked her, and she smirked.

"My father rules the Nightosphere."

"No. My mother rules the Nightosphere." Marshall said with a wide smile.

"In your world. But we entered from Prismo the wish makers world. We live in an alternate dimension." Jake yelled.

"Oh… You mean Prisma?" Marshall asked. He took a picture out of his pocket and showed Marceline the picture. They were both still hanging upside down, and she adjusted it so that she could see it better.

"Hmm…Yep." She said, looking at the pink Prismo with pink pigtails. He wrapped an arm around her waist and the both of them started floating downwards.

"Cool, so we're kind of like… Lovers from another world."

"Don't you mean siblings-!"

"Oh come on, now its weird." Marshall said, dropping her. She flipped back into a standing position as she floated downwards onto the ground.

"Um, hey. Marceline the boy version, would you happen to know our super cool alternate reality partners?" Finn said, and Jake nodded excitedly. When Marshall and Marceline were on the ground, they both narrowed their eyes at the two.

"Kids." Marshall and Marceline muttered under their breath. "You know dudes… I think so." Marshall said, humming. He stared at the white hat on Finn's head. "Take off the hat."

"But why?"

"I said take it off!" Marshall snapped, his eyes widening demonically and turning yellow like a bat's. He flicked his tongue out when Finn squeaked, Marshall's tongue was skinny and vampire like.

"Okay I'm doing it." Finn said, he ripped off his hat. Golden tuffs of blonde hair that flowed down to his shoulders, shinned in the sunlight brightly.

"Yes. You're the product of my friend who is ultimately in love with me. She'll deny it, but she's always flirting, you just got to look. Marceline, look out for that kid." Marshall whispered, and Marceline laughed. "I think I can handle him."

"Yeah." Finn said, not amused. "What's our cute lady names?" Finn said, and Marshall rolled his eyes. "Fiona and Cake."

"Fiona and Cake." Both him and Finn whispered. "Cool! Take us! Take us to them oh great boy Marceline."

"My name is Marshall, not boy Marceline! Get a grip on yourselves." Marshall Lee snapped. "Okay, are we going to Fiona and Cake's house?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah. Grab a species and follow me." Marshall Lee said, and then flew forward fast. He gripped Finn by the shoulder and then he was flying fast. Marceline picked Jake up and her bass guitar, and then flew fast after Marshall Lee. When they were shoulder to shoulder, they started snapping at each other over Finn and Jakes screams. "Hey, that's my Bass!" Marshall snapped.

"No, it's my bass." She snapped at him. "No, it belongs to a long line of my parents from the Nightosphere-!"

"No, its my parents that have the long line-!"

"Shut it-!"

"Please don't fight! We're over a hundred feet in the air!" Finn whined. Jake nodded. "Yes, please don't fight. Don't drop me!" He said, and the both of them snapped.

When they reached the familiarity of the tree house, they both dropped the boys. Finn and Jake tucked and rolled when they reached the ground, and Marceline and Marshall Lee slammed into each other on the ground, wrestling and fighting each other.

"Hey! Hello, anyone home?!" Finn yelled. "Hiss!" Marshall Lee and Marceline both shouted, scrambling onto each other on the floor.

"Ooh baby." Finn and Jake heard, and Cake poked her head out of the window.

"Who is it?" Fiona called.

"It's Finn and Jake!" Jake shouted. Finn chuckled. "Yeah, and Marceline and boy Marceline-!"

"I said my name was Marshall!" Marshall shouted, pushing Marceline off him. He swooped towards Finn with a loud hiss, but Jake stretched super high, grabbing Finn in his fist and lifting him out of Marshall's reach and towards the clouds. Before Marshall could follow, Marceline dove forward and smashed into Marshall's side, making the both of them crash into the ground.

"Stay away from my friends!"

"You can't tell me what to do-!" Marceline smacked him against the cheek. "Ow! My cheek meat!"

"Marshall!" Fiona snapped, running out of the house. He hissed hard and dove at Marceline, but Jake grabbed her with his foot and threw her upwards, and she flew and levitated upwards above the tree house. Cake came out behind Fiona as they stopped next to Marshall, who glowered at Finn, Jake, and Marceline got down to ground level.

"Hello… friends or foes?" Fiona asked. Jake laughed. "Look Finn, I'm a cat."

"Excuse me?" Cake said.

"Um, do you know Prismo, I mean Prisma?" Finn asked the two girls. They nodded. "Oh sweet biscuits, your from an alternate universe, aren't you? Prisma's always inviting people to their alternate universe parties."

"That's right." Marceline, and gripped the bass guitar hard. Marshall's eyes glowered. "Hiss!"

"Marshall calm down, you bad little boy." Fiona snapped at him, and he slowly backed off. "Fine, fine. But I'm getting it back before you leave-!"

"In your dreams blood sucker." Marceline snapped. Marshall snapped at her angrily. "You're the same as me." He snapped.

"Except I'm cooler." She said, she strung a long B cord strongly, letting the vibrations echo throughout the field. Then she started playing the guitar awesomely, and Marshall shrugged. "Not bad."

"Silly little boy. Anyway, Fiona you're a little boy."

"I'm not a boy. I'm a man!" Finn said, pumping his chest. Fiona, obviously closer to Marceline and Princess Bubblegum's age, smiled at him. "Sure you are." Cake said, and Jake guffawed.

"Anyway, I've got so many questions. Do you know Flame Princess?" Finn asked, striding over to Fiona. "You mean Flame Prince?" Fiona asked, a smile on her face. "Yeah, what do you think of her, I mean him?" Finn said, and he and Fiona, plus Jake and Cake moved inside the tree house. Outside, Marshall and Marceline started singing a duet together. "Well, he's a pretty radical dude. He and I are friends, and I like him.

_"You look like me. You act like me, so why can't you be me? Or be with me," _Drifted in through the window. "Hmm, they seem to be getting along with each other now." Fiona said, a smile on her face.

"Really, wow." Finn said when he looked up at the window. Marceline and Marshall Lee were spiraling around the yard now. "That's awesome. You know, Jake and I were almost vampires." Finn said to Fiona. She frowned in curiosity.

"Really, what do you mean by almost?"

"Marceline tricked us into thinking she had changed us into vampires, but it went too far and we almost died. But then we went back to her house and watched TV with the killer ghosts. But they didn't want to kill us anymore, they just wanted to watch heat zone or something."

"You mean Freeze zone, cool dude?" Fiona asked, and Finn nodded. "Oh, yeah, that's cool. Do you know PB?" Finn asked. "I know PG."

"Who's that?"

"Prince Gumball of course."

"Oh cool, I know Princess Bubblegum." Finn said, and Fiona laughed.

"I like your hat, hey! Do you have a Bemo?" Finn asked curiously, and Fiona chuckled. "Yes, but she's on a trip to the North Pole. Hey, I need to bring you into a Ooo today. We should all visit the Candy Kingdom and have fun with buddies today. I know PG would be happy to see you." Fiona said with a nice and neat nice. Jake and Cake were having a different conversion in the corner.

"Yeah, you shouldn't scrape your nails. Wandapoliton says you need to clip them nice and neatly, and then just use a soft sponge to soak them. Soak the nails for minutes at a time. I mean look at these pink ones." Cake said, holding up her hands.

"Yeah, I can't tell you how many times I went out and had crusty nails. It very embarrassing." Jake said, and then shivered a little.

"So… You're a cat." Jake said, and Cake nodded. "Yep, and you're a dog."

"Curious, have you met Rainacorn yet?"

"Who?"

"Rainacorn. The love of my life, the mother of my puppies?"

"Oh! You mean Maleficorn. He's a type of magic horse."

"Cool! So…. Any puppies yet?"

"Do I look like a mother to you?" Cake said, putting her hands on her hips. She raised her eyebrows up high.

"Okay, this just got awkward." Jake said, and then walked over to Finn. "I'm ready to go to the candy kingdom now." Jake said. "Us too. So, tell us a list of your friends, and we'll tell you their counter parts." Finn said excitedly. The four of them walked outside slowly.

"Okay… Um... Lumpy Space Prince-!"

"Lumpy Space Princess-!"

"Fire queen."

"Fire king."

"Flambino Queen."

"Flamebo."

"Ice Queen. Well she's definitely not a friend. She's evil and wicked and stupid. Always kidnapping Princes and such." Fiona said. Finn laughed suddenly.

"Ice King. He's not a friend. He's evil and stupid, and he's always kidnapping Princes and such." Finn laughed, the four of them laughed joyously.

"Ever heard of the Magic Woman?" Fiona asked Finn.

"No, but I have heard of Magic Man." He said with smile. Above their heads, Marshall and Marceline both had their hands on the guitar, trying to pull it the other one's way. "It's mine, mine, mine, mine, all mine!"

"Not a chance, not ever, not now. This is my guitar, it holds the key to my heart-!"

"Then give it to me and with this key I'll keep and you will live like the start-!"

"Of our great, relationship-!"

"Stop singing you two! We're traveling to the candy. Marshall and Marceline looked down at them, glares on their faces.

"Hey!" They heard, and turned around.

"Oh my goodness! You?!" Fiona said.


	2. Chapter 2

Adventure time with Fiona and Finn, and Jake and Cake

Part 2

**Normal Pov**

Ice Queen was smiling creepily at them. "Hello ladies. Ah, who are these handsome babes you've got all to yourselves?" She said, and started to rub the gem on her crown.

"Get behind us cool dudes." Fiona said, and Finn and Jake moved closer to the group.

"Whatever. This is getting boring." Marshall said. He grabbed Marceline's arm. "Want to go out in the forest? Lumpy Space Prince is throwing a wild raging party in the woods. Be my date?"

"Of course. This lame group is totally trumping my chill vibes." Marceline smirked. The both of them flew off towards the party, Finn scoffing.

"We're cool." Finn said aloud, crossing his arms.

"I know we are dude." Jake said. Fiona whipped out her chap stick sword, making Finn whistle.

"Whoa. That's cool… I used to have grass sword on my arm… It turned my arm into a flower… But now I got a real arm-!"

"Cool story bro. But now its fighting time." Fiona said, whipping her sword around in front of her. The Ice Queen flew into the air. "Hehehe! You'll never see this coming!" Ice Queen laughed. Her hands glowed bright blue as she raised them.

"Ice Magick!" She squealed, and magic blue light flew out of her hands. "Ah!" Cake was hit with the beam and her legs were frozen in place.

"Who's that? Your little brothers?" Ice Queen cackled, and Finn whipped out his iron sword out of his hat. "We're from Alternate Universes-!"

"Alternate Universes?" The Ice Queen said, frowning. She lowered her hands. She looked closely at the two boys.

"Oh my! Oh my! I don't know how I didn't recognize you two! Your Finn and Jake!" She squealed, clapping her hands together. Finn frowned. "Yes… But how'd you know that?"

"I only write Finn and Jake fanfictions _everyday_," The Ice Queen giggled, waving her hands with emphasis.

"Heh. Both she and Ice King are creepy peeps.

"Silence pretty boys. You know girls, I think instead of fighting you. I'll just take them!" She laughed with a dark cackle. Finn and Jake guffawed. "Ha! Like that'll happen-!"

The Ice Queen jerked her arm forward, ice magic shooting out of her hands. Finn jumped back, the magic hitting just inches away from the boy's feet.

"Glob!" He said. He ran forward, sword in hand. The Ice Queen sent another blast of ice towards him, but then with a snap,, Finn blocked it with his sword.

"Go Finn!" Fiona cheered. Finn looked over to Fiona. "Wait, look out behind you!" He said, for the Ice Queen had just let fourth a stream of ice towards Cake. Fiona sliced the block in mid air, and it collapsed to the floor with a loud chunk. Fiona gasped. Her blade was now bent backwards. It was broken.

"You butt!" She cried out, slamming the sword on the ground in a vain attempt to fix it. Finn and Jake turned around with roars of fury and excitement. "Alright, you take the left, I'll take the right-!" Finn started.

With another blast of her ice magic, Finn and Jake collapsed to the ground. No ice was seen on their bodies, but they looked frozen.

"Wheeeee!" The Ice Queen cheered as Finn and Jake flew into the sky with her.

"Hey! Give em back you creepy jerk!" Cake yelled. She outstretched her arm fifthy feet from her place on the floor, and punched the Ice Queen in the jaw. The Ice Queen fell back slightly, but was still standing.

"Ah! You're the jerks, you butts!" She snapped, and with a small cackle, took off flying. Finn and Jake floating behind her motionlessly.

"Get back here!" Fiona cried out, running after her. "Wait a minute Fiona. You want to wait for me?" Cake asked, clawing at the ice caking her feet on the ground.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Fiona said, and then marched back to Cake's side. She jetted the broken sword in the ice and swiveled it around.

"She always does this. Every time we meet a radical dude, she always feels the need to mess with us." Fiona fumed.

"I know. But unless you want to send her to an alternate dimension or something, theirs nothing we can do." Cake said, joking.

It was as if a light bulb had went off in both of their heads.

"Shoot! Do you think if we ask Prisma, she'll send Ice Queen somewhere where she can't bother us?" Fiona smiled. Cake hissed, her hair standing on end.

"Hmm, that is tempting. But a part of me says that it's a bad thing to do." Cake said, frowning. Both girls hummed lightly to each other.

"Yeah… But seriously, its Ice Queen we're talking about. She does a bunch of stupid and bad stuff all the time. Don't you think we would be doing a good thing if we get rid of her?" Fiona asked, tilting her head with a small smile.

"Yeah, but its not like we're getting rid of her. We're actually just dumping her with someone else." Cake said. "And that's not nice." She added. She looked down to her tail.

"My tail! It's covered in ice. Look at this! It took me all day to comb my fur and get it to the exact same softness, as Ivory! That's it. Let's get rid of her." Cake said. Fiona smiled.

"Finally. But let's not just dump her anywhere. After we save those dudes, we'll send her to… How about the Nightosphere?"

"Do you think Marshall wants to put up with that beast?" Cake asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"No… But its not like Marshall likes to go to the Nightosphere anyway. He's always telling us how he's never gonna go back there, because of his mom and all." Fiona said with a small shrug.

"Oh yeah. Well maybe. Do we know any uninhabitable places?"

"Not ones where she'll suffer." She said. Fiona raised her hand to her chin and rubbed it softly as she thought.

"Maybe we should dump her in… Oh who knows? Let's just ask Prisma when we get there." Fiona said with a small shrug.

"Yeah.. no guilt right? There is absolutely no problem at all with dumping the Ice Queen away and forever from our hometown." Fiona said with a smile.

"Yep. Come on, let's go get those guys. Who knows what she's doing!" Cake said with a small shiver.

"I wonder what she would want to do with them anyway?"

**…**

**In the Ice Queen's main Ice Room.**

"Now, let's read this one. I call it, Marceline's closet. It's the one where you two have to spend the day in Marceline's closet and try to escape."

"Um, lady, we've been sitting here for about three stories. How are you perfectly describing actual events that happened in our life? Marceline's closet happened. And the one with the armor where Jake and I had to go out on that quest for the biggest armor and learn a life lesson. You told us the story about PB sending us out on an adventure to get the Enchiridion . Then the story with the Lich. How are you doing this?" Finn asked, a frown on his face. For about an hour, the Ice Queen had him and Jake iced up to a chair, stuck as they were forced to listen to her read her stories.

"No idea. It just pops into my head sometimes, I just make them up though, most of the time." The Ice Queen said with a shrug. Jake yawned.

"What are we going to do now, dude?" Jake whispered to Finn as the Ice Queen shuffled through her large pile of books to find a story that Finn and Jake didn't know of.

"No idea… Can you Magick yourself up or something?"

"Yeah."

"What?! We've been sitting here for an hour!"

"But I was bored and decided that their was pretty much nothing to do." Jake said with a shrug. Finn groaned.

"Dude, didn't you hear Marshall Lee? Theirs a party in the woods!" Finn groaned. "We could have done that!"  
"Party? Did someone say party?" The Ice Queen giggled, looking up at them. Finn had an idea.

"Yeah, a party. Lumpy Space Prince is throwing one." Finn said. The Ice Queen raised her eyebrows.

"What? But I wasn't invited." She started, and Finn bit back his retort. Another idea popped into his head suddenly

"Hmm… That's what I wanted to tell you. There is an awesome and radical, totally mathematical party going on in the woods right now, but peeps can't come if they don't have a date. Jake and I were wondering if you'd be our date."

"Wait wha-!"  
Finn jabbed Jake in the elbow hard, silencing him. "Oh my, a date, hmm. Party? Theirs a lot of things to do at a party." The Ice Queen smiled, and upon looking away from the boys, both Finn and Jake quietly gagged.

"Ew!"

"Dude shush. We can always just ditch her during the party. Besides, we have to find Marceline before we go home tonight." Finn whispered. Jake nodded with a sigh.

"Fine!"  
"Alright boys. I've made up my mind. We're going to that cool party!" The Ice Queen said.

"And now I've got two dates. That's at least two more then that stupid Fiona the human has!" The Ice Queen said to herself, rubbing her hands together. Then she let out a cackling and maniacal laugh.

"Man, that chick has problems." Finn sighed to himself.

"Yep." Jake nodded.

…

Marceline strummed the cords of the guitar softly, letting the vibrations of the music run deeply throughout the throngs of the forest.

"Don't break my guitar." Marshall commented to her, grabbing her arm as he led her deeper into the forest. Marceline rolled her eyes.

"It's my guitar."

"Um, no its not." Marshall said, turning to her. She flipped it upside down. "You see this bad boy? Marceline." Marceline said aloud. In gold and shiny letters, Marceline was drawn in a italic form on the base of the guitar. Marshall stared.

"Hmm… Well that's embarrassing." He said, and the both of them flew over to the clearing. Large and loud music was flowing through the trees. The party was there.

"Yes, it is. I enjoy your embarrassment." Marceline chuckled with a shrug. Marshall floated closer to her. "But if that's your guitar… Where's mine?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm… Did you leave it on your bed?" She asked him. Marshall shook his head no, chuckling softly.

"Don't you think I'd know if I had it on my bed…" He stopped, staring into the treetops.

"What?" Marceline asked him, adjusting the guitar on her other shoulder.

"I left it on my bed. I just remembered." He said, his cheeks flushing softly.

"Ha!" Marceline laughed. The both of them flew into the party. "Its going on strong, man." Marceline said with a laugh. It indeed was.

…

"This party.. Is lame." Both Marshall and Marceline said to each other, crossing their arms at the same time.

"Yep. Its filled with stupid people, stupid food, stupid music, and stupid air." Marceline said, flipping her long hair.

"Yep. Couldn't agree more." Marshall Lee said. "So you want to go back to my house and have a jam session?" Marshall asked her.

"Yeah." Marceline said with a small shrug.

Out of nowhere, Finn came running up to Marceline. They had both been sitting on the lower branches of a tree, but the two of them floated down to the ground when they saw Finn.

"Marcy! Marcy we have to leave now. It was fun and all at first, but now the Ice Queen's gone crazy! She had us put up in her castle and she was reading us all these stories. But its like she's been spying on us or something. Because she kept writing about stuff that's already happened. Like Jake and I hiding in your closet-!"

Marshall snorted. "Told you he liked you-!"

"Yes, we get it, you have emotional attachment problems and you deal with it by insulting people. You're a jerk, we know that. Marceline, let's go. We're going back home."

"What?!" Marceline said, her face softening slightly. "Wait a minute, can't it wait. What about our awesome jam session?" Marshall asked. Finn scowled angrily.

"No, Jakes waiting for us at Prisma's.. So anyway, we have to go. Let's go Marceline." Finn snapped, grabbing her arm. He started to drag Marceline towards the portal by the trees. Marceline looked back to Marshall, both of their faces scrunched up.

"I won't forget you Marceline." Marshall waved at her. Marceline nodded. "Yeah, me too, dude." She sighed. Finn walked faster. But then two voices shouted at the same time.

"Wait a minute!"


End file.
